<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wolf Amongst Roses by KitFistosBeard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913952">A Wolf Amongst Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitFistosBeard/pseuds/KitFistosBeard'>KitFistosBeard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians Yearning, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitFistosBeard/pseuds/KitFistosBeard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa reminisces on her afternoon with Margaery, her head filled with longing for the other girl. Unbeknownst to her, Margaery is elsewhere in the castle planning to act on a similar longing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark &amp; Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sansa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first a slow burn of Sansa accepting her feelings for Margaery, then the smut comes in chapter 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> “We would be sisters, you and I. Would you like that?” <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Margaery’s words ring in Sansa’s ear as her handmaiden, Shae, brushes her hair out at the end of the day. Her adrenaline still running as fast as it was on her walk back from the Tyrell garden. The possibility of escaping King’s Landing was of course an exciting prospect, but Sansa was noticing her heart rate spiked whenever she was around the new queen-to-be. Sansa always has to focus extra hard on what Margaery is saying as to not be distracted by her hair, or her eyes, or the impossible way the girl always smells of roses. Sansa observes herself in the small mirror, her pale features are slightly reddened from her afternoon in the sun. Her northern skin not used to the heat quite yet. Margaery’s soft, tanned skin never seems to have this problem. Perhaps there’s some secret these southern girls are keeping.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Margaery’s the first person to show Sansa any real kindness in King’s Landing. Sansa’s learning that you can’t really trust in this city, but Margaery’s different. Sansa has to believe that much. She’s also the first person to give her any real good news since she left Winterfell. Marrying Loras feels like a lifeline right now, an escape from the hell Cersei has constructed for her. Loras was gallant, charming, and a knight right out of Sansa’s old daydreams. But right now, Sansa is focused on the way in which Loras’ eyes crinkle when he smiles in the same way as his sister’s, or that the two of them have the same auburn hair. Sansa shakes out her own red mane, not knowing what these developing feelings mean exactly. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Your hair is done, my lady.” Her handmaiden interrupts her thoughts and brings her back to the current moment. “Shall I prepare your bed for you?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“No, it’s alright. I’ll do it myself. Thank you, Shae.” Without another word, Shae gets up to leave Sansa alone with her wandering thoughts. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Sansa gets up from her vanity and walks over to her bed, removing her dress as she goes. Despite having handmaidens here in King’s Landing, Sansa still prefers her solitary rituals of getting ready for sleep, as she did at Winterfell. A cold breeze moves through her window and Sansa shivers at the unexpected coolness. She quickly grabs her nightgown hanging above her wardrobe and glides it over her head. The soft satin is cool to the touch, and Sansa hops from one foot to the other in a feeble attempt to warm up. She clumsily closes her window as the night wind continues to blow in. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Looking out the window, she can just make out the edge of the rose garden that she and Margaery walked through earlier that day. She must be losing her mind here, as Margaery seems to be occupying her thoughts the way Joffrey once did in her earlier, more naïve years. In her eighteen years of life, Sansa believes she has grown past such naivety so she trusts in her belief that Margaery would never turn out to be the monster Joffrey has. She’s too kind, her voice too soft, and her eyes contain a gentleness Sansa thought impossible. She remembers the way Margaery’s eyes sparkled as she proposed her arrangement with Loras. Her palms slid into Sansa’s with excitement. Sansa’s heart pounding at the mere memory of the touch. Sansa tears herself away from the window and her memory lingering on Margaery’s long hair as Sansa runs her fingers through her own. Sansa always felt a mix of envy and awe at Margaery’s complex braids and elaborately embroidered gowns. Sansa would love to embroider something just like it for her new friend one day, if she’d have it. But Margaery probably has only the finest dressmakers in Westeros make her gowns. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	What would her new life be like, at Highgarden? She wonders as she slides into her bed, the soft sheets encompassing her. King’s Landing is harsh and cruel, and Sansa has only known sadness and fear here. She can’t help but picture Highgarden as the polar opposite, a warm and opening place filled with roses and elegant ladies like Margaery. Would they accept Sansa amongst them? A wolf amongst roses. But Sansa gets on so well with Margaery she’s sure she could win over her kin. Highgarden could be her refuge, and she’d never be without the sweet smell of Margaery’s roses, maybe the older girl can teach her how to do those complex braids, or her handmaidens could teach Shae. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Sansa closes her eyes, imagining an impossible life with her and Margaery together at the idealized Highgarden in her head. When a sudden wave of realization hits her. She sits back up in bed. The reason she’s been so taken with Highgarden, of moving to a place she’s never been to is that she imagines it as both she and Margaery escaping, together. Sansa has barely even considered her betrothed, Loras. When she imagines her wedding day, her new life as a Tyrell, it’s Margaery by her side. Sansa rubs her hands over her face. It’s Margaery she’s infatuated with, not Loras. Not Highgarden. But Margaery. It all makes so much sense now. The way Sansa would linger a little too long in their greeting hugs, or the way she was taken with the movement of Margaery’s hair when it’s picked up by a sea breeze. Also, all the things Sansa has identified as Loras’ assets are things that tie him to his sisters. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Oh, gods help me!” Sansa whispers aloud, as she collapses back down onto her pillow.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Margaery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as she can remember, Margaery has always been taught to go after exactly what she wants. She has her grandmother to thank for that attitude. Right now, she’s contemplating exactly what it is she wants. She sits at the edge of her bed, debating on if she’s going to commit to going to bed or carry out the plan she’s been mulling over all afternoon. </p>
<p>	She observes her surroundings as she contemplates her next move. Her new room in the Red Keep is extravagant and a large step up from Renly’s camp. However, the large windows when left open carry the stench of Flea Bottom into her room and she can’t shake the feeling her every move is being watched. For that reason, she’s considering her next move extremely carefully. Her grandmother warned her they had come to a dangerous place, and Margaery considers the risks involved. Sansa Stark has danced her way around Margaery’s head all day, and she wants to go visit the girl tonight in the hope that it will cool off some of Margaery’s infatuation. </p>
<p>	She knows she is to marry Joffrey. That much is undebatable. His temperament may be undesirable but it’s a small price to pay for her crown. And it doesn’t mean Margaery can’t have her own fun on the side, kings do it all the time. Her first husband did it with her own brother. Margaery justifies her own feelings to herself. She can’t get her new friend out of her head, and she’s not used to not being able to go after exactly what she wants. She stands up, determined, and opens the door of her room carefully. She tiptoes out and gently shuts the door behind her, careful not to shut it on her long flowing shawl. Deciding it was safe to do so, she walks down the stairs of her tower. Earlier in the day, she made sure to confirm where Sansa’s own chamber were, as subtly as she could. It was after their walk in the rose garden the Lannister’s had hastily built for her that Margaery had figured out exactly what she wanted. The way Sansa had looked when she had proposed the marriage to Loras had warmed Margaery’s heart. Even the mere memory of it now brings back that warmth as she navigated the halls of the Red Keep. </p>
<p>	Sansa was introduced to Margaery as a frightened woman who seemed so sad in the throne room. Her light green eyes betraying the trauma she had been through. Trauma carried out at the command of Margaery’s betrothed. Her face stayed with Margaery until their next meeting and at first, she could not fully comprehend the daydreams that suddenly featured the Stark girl. There wasn’t much for a queen-to-be to do all day so she often found her mind wandering to what the other girl might be doing at any given moment. </p>
<p>	Margaery stops abruptly when she hears voices from an adjacent hallway. She doesn’t recognize the voices and as she collects herself, she keeps walking down the hall. She’s just a walk about at night. She couldn’t sleep. That’s what she’ll say if they cross paths. If she acts like she’s not being sneaky, she won’t raise any concerns. She peers down the next hall, the door at the far-right corner is her end target. She feels the excitement building in her chest, in anticipation of what’s to come. She looks back the way she came and steps out into the new hallway. She crosses the hallway as quick as possible and stands outside for a second, running her hands along the soft fabric of her night gown. She takes a deep breath and knocks softly, waits for a moment then lets herself in. </p>
<p>	Sansa sits up when the door opens. Margaery smiles mischievously at her and brings a finger to her lips, signalling the other girl to stay quiet. She glides silently over to Sansa’s bed and sits at its foot. </p>
<p>	“Hi.” Margaery whispers. Sansa’s concerned face lights up into a small, shy smile. Margaery takes a second to appreciate the corners of Sansa’s smile, which blends into small dimples. </p>
<p>	“What are you doing here?” Sansa whispers back, pulling her knees into her chest. “They’re watching my every move.” </p>
<p>	“What? A queen can’t visit her friend in the night?” Margaery feigns confusion. “I can’t sleep and needed my good friend Sansa’s company.” She lifts her hand and places it gently on Sansa’s knees. Her first step in testing Sansa’s boundaries. Margaery catches Sansa’s smile flicker a little, swallowing deeply. Margaery meets her eyes, trying to gage where the other girl is at. </p>
<p>	“Your good friend?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, we’re good friends.” Margaery smiles, and scoots slightly closer on the bed. Sansa moves over on the bed, an invitation for the other girl to join her under the covers. Margaery accepts but not before standing up to make a show of removing her shawl which served more of an aesthetic purpose than a practical one. Sliding the silk off her shoulders Margaery keeps her gaze on Sansa as she does so. Sansa looks away nervously, her face looking flustered and to Margaery so so sweet. She chuckles slightly as she folds the shawl over slowly, intentionally building tension. Sansa looks back to here as Margaery lifts the blanket to get into the bed with her.  </p>
<p>	“Hi.” Sansa giggles nervously as she lays down. Margaery mirrors her movement and soon enough the two girls are face to face.</p>
<p>	“Hi Sansa.” Margaery smiles back. “I hope I didn’t wake you.” Sansa shakes her head no in response and brings her hands up to her face, hiding behind them.  Margaery brings her own hand up to wrap around Sansa’s and lowers them so she can see her face. She takes a second to take in the other girl’s beauty. She could get lost in Sansa’s big green eyes. Red hair framing soft, angular cheekbones. Margaery takes a chance and rests her lips on one of the cheekbones. She pulls back to observe the reaction that pulls from the other girl. </p>
<p>	“What was that for?” Sansa whispers, her cheeks flushed, made redder than what the sun had provided earlier in the afternoon. Margaery shrugs playfully. Sansa moves forward and to Margaery’s surprise, kisses her on the cheek and pulls back very quickly, a small giggle escaping her as she moves. Margaery blinks slowly, smiling dumbly back. It’s not often Margaery is taken by surprise.</p>
<p>	“Wow.” She says simply, sitting up slightly to rest on her elbow. Sansa mirrors her movements, smiling from ear to ear. Margaery reaches out and runs her hand through Sansa’s hair, moving a few strands which had fallen in front of her eyes. Sansa leans into the touch, closing her eyes. For a second, Margaery takes in the beautiful girl caressed in her palm. Sansa opens her eyes and tilts her head slightly to kiss Margaery’s palm. Margaery moves her hand to the back of Sansa’s head and holds her there softly. The two women hold each other’s gaze for what feels like an eternity. Margaery sinks into the moment, letting the anticipation build for the both of them. Margaery slowly moves in, filling the space between them. </p>
<p>	“Margaery, I –” Sansa places her hand on Margaery’s shoulder but does not push away. Margaery looks into Sansa’s eyes.</p>
<p>	“Do you want me to stop?”</p>
<p>	“No.” Sansa whispers, and pulls Margaery in by the shoulder she was holding. Margaery parts her lips and meets Sansa’s. Her hands find their way into the girl’s hair and she holds them there. Sansa’s scent fills her nose, soft and sweet. Sansa pulls out from the kiss but does not move away.</p>
<p>	“Was that okay?” Margaery asks in a low voice, slightly huskier than before. Sansa shuffles slightly in the bed, as if contemplating an answer.</p>
<p>	“I want to do that again.” She says quietly, hiding behind her hands.</p>
<p>	“We can do it all you want.” Margaery pulls Sansa in, wrapping an arm around her, feeling bolder. Sansa sinks into the touch. Margaery finds that her lips line up perfectly with Sansa’s forehead, so she gives her a quick kiss. Her lips wander further down and meet Sansa’s lips again. She pushes her tongue into Sansa’s mouth, wanting to explore further. Sansa’s hands wrap around Margaery’s waist and her hips push timidly against her. Margaery smiles into the kiss and lets her hand wander down from Sansa’s back further down to just above her ass. Margaery feels Sansa’s breath catch in their kiss.</p>
<p>	Margaery takes the opportunity to roll them over so that she can sit up, straddling Sansa. Sansa looks absolutely flustered, her hair strewn about above her head, chest rising and lowering. Margaery lowers her face inches near Sansa’s and kisses her deeply, one hand cupping her face the other moving slowly towards her breasts.<br/>	“Can I?” Margaery asks as her hand flutters above Sansa’s chest. Sansa lets out a quiet moan and a small nod in response. Margaery lowers her hand and rubs it across Sansa’s nipples. Margaery feels the other girls’ hips buck up slightly at the touch. </p>
<p>	“Do that again.” She says breathlessly.</p>
<p>	Margaery obliges, with a little more pressure this time. Sansa moans slightly at the touch. Margaery leans in to kiss her again, making out while letting her hands explore all over Sansa, pulling a few more moans from her. Margaery tugs her nightgown slightly, posing a silent question. Sansa looks up at Margaery, clearly in a state of arousal. She nods, blinking slowly. Margaery moves to sit next to Sansa and the two women work quickly to remove Sansa’s nightgown; Margaery pulls her own over her head. </p>
<p>	Sansa reaches out and caresses Margaery’s ribcage. Her hands timidly moving up to her breasts. Margaery kneels patiently, letting her explore. Sansa looks up into Margaery’s eyes. A hunger replacing the uncertainty that was present these moments before. Margaery guides Sansa to lay down again, not breaking eye contact. Sansa leans in for another kiss and Margaery meets her hungrily. Margaery pushes her thigh between Sansa’s legs, which open pliantly for her. There was a new heat between the two women, and Margaery grinds down searching for relief.</p>
<p>	Sansa pulls down on Margaery’s hips, begging for more pressure. Margaery leaves a trail of kisses down Sansa’s jawline. Her hands find the pinned girls’ breast again, and she gives a nipple quick pinch. Sansa gasps at this and bucks her hips up against Margaery’s thighs, which pulls a small groan from the woman on top. Margaery moves from Sansa’s jaw further down to her neck. Sansa whimpers softly, and Margaery pushes away.</p>
<p>	“Sansa?”</p>
<p>	“Don’t stop. Whatever you’re doing, don’t stop.” Sansa grabs Margaery’s neck and pulls her back to where she was. Margaery takes the command and continues kissing Sansa’s neck. Sansa’s hands wander all over her back, exploring and squeezing along the way. Margaery brings one hand down between them and pushes gently against the warmth building. Sansa stifles a moan by biting her lip, causing a stirring in the pit of Margaery’s stomach. Margaery pushes into Sansa’s folds feeling the wetness that’s accumulated there.</p>
<p>	“Oh, Margaery.” Sansa gasps at the new sensation. Margaery smiles into Sansa’s neck and sucks gently as she moves her fingers once more. Sansa bucks her hips begging for more. Margaery moves down, resting her lips just above Sansa’s nipples. Margaery takes a second before taking it in her mouth, her fingers still keep a steady rhythm. Sansa’s hips keeping the same rhythm, grinding up against Margaery. She moves to kiss Sansa between her breasts. She traces a line of kisses further down until her face rests just above Sansa’s clit. Resting one hand on Sansa’s stomach and the other teasing outside her entrance. Margaery takes her clit in her mouth, and gently moves her tongue slowly feeling where Sansa was sensitive. Her efforts are met with a chorus of moans. Sansa’s hands feel their way through Margaery’s hair, gentle yet deliberate. </p>
<p>	Sansa’s thighs push against the side of Margaery’s face, her breath quickening. Margaery moves with her, the hand on her stomach moves up to take a nipple between her fingers. Sansa pulls slightly on Margaery’s hair and lets out a series of small moans. Margaery smiles into Sansa’s clit, knowing she’s right on the edge. Sansa cries out Margaery’s name as her orgasm ripples through her body, trapping Margaery between her thighs who does not complain about the pressure against her face. Margaery rides out Sansa’s orgasm and as Sansa’s breathing returns to normal, Margaery lifts herself up and lays next to Sansa. Sansa turns to look at Margaery, her eyes filled with arousal. </p>
<p>	“How was that?” Margaery whispers and moves a loose strand of hair form Sansa’s face. Sansa just looks at Margaery in awe.</p>
<p>	“Can I do that to you?”</p>
<p>	“Next time, sweetheart. I should get back to my room before my handmaidens miss me too much.” Margaery laughs, “But can I come back?”</p>
<p>	“Of course.” Sansa smiles back, pulling Margaery in for a kiss, gently stroking her face. Margaery leans into the touch, memorizing the feel, scent, everything about this moment. She kisses Sansa one more time before silently getting up and picking her nightgown and shawl off the floor. Once dressed, Margaery shakes her hair out, smiling down at Sansa, who’s still in a post-orgasm fog.</p>
<p>	“Good night, sweet Sansa.” Margaery whispers, moving silently towards the door.</p>
<p>	“Good night, Margaery.” Sansa whispers back as Margaery shuts the door behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! :) </p>
<p>This is my first time writing this particular pairing, and anything GOT related. There's lots of amazing lesbian couple potentials in this universe, so stay tuned for more<br/>I appreciate every kudos &amp; comments, hope you are all staying safe and healthy!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>